


【宁麦】Serendipity

by Gorepromise



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise
Summary: *短篇合集 旧文补档 有改动*感谢阅读 不喜勿入
Relationships: Cameron McEvoy/Ning Zetao





	【宁麦】Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> *短篇合集 旧文补档 有改动  
> *感谢阅读 不喜勿入

正文:

–  
宁泽涛是个alpha，准确的来说是个隐藏在beta中间的alpha。

17岁时，宁泽涛分化成了alpha，有着比一般alpha强大的海水信息素。

宁泽涛本以为因为自己内向温柔的性格会分化成一个普通的beta，但他失算了，他分化成了一个“张扬狂傲”的alpha。

宁泽涛是校草，众星捧月的那种。对于女生们的爱慕，宁泽涛只是笑笑就过去了。如果他对外声称自己是拥有海水信息素的alpha，不敢想象自己会招来一大堆人的爱意和嫉妒。

所以宁泽涛收敛了自己的信息素，让别人误以为他是一个普通的beta。混在beta中间，宁泽涛反而乐得自在。

他现在是澳洲某大学中文系的大二学生，在学校里是响当当的校草和学霸。

宁泽涛的信息素隐藏得很好，以至于同学们都没有发现这个温和的男孩是个纯正且强大的alpha。不过他依旧享受着众星捧月的待遇，拒绝了无数人的表白，但没人知道他已经有喜欢的人了。

说来是很戏剧化的偶遇。

那天宁泽涛在校图书馆看书，像言情小说的套路一样，偶然看到了一个头发卷卷的外国男生站在自己面前的书架上挑选书，嘴里还嘟囔着什么。男孩的睫毛在阳光的照射下变成了金色的，一颤一颤的，宁大校草的心也跟着跳跃起来。宁泽涛就那样安静看着那个男生挑完书，然后坐在自己旁边的桌子上。

书页从宁泽涛指尖溜走，宁泽涛才回过神来。他听到了坐在自己旁边的女生的轻笑，便转头不好意思地笑着，用手偷偷指了指那个外国男孩:“你知道他是谁吗？”

那个女生beta看着宁泽涛真诚的眼神，顿时红了脸:“……大二物理系的系草，麦克沃伊。”

–  
麦克沃伊是个omega，再准确点来说他是个隐藏在beta中间的omega。

麦克沃伊分化成omega，这让麦克沃伊的父母很是担心，于是母亲帮他伪装成了beta。

作为一个omega，最难受的莫过于发情期那几天。麦克沃伊不得不把自己关在房间里。房间里充满了奶油的香甜气息，麦克沃伊只能靠注射抑制剂将体内的情愫压下去。

幸运的是，他隐藏得很好，学校里没有人认为他是一个omega。

麦克沃伊现在是澳洲某大学物理系的大二学生，和宁泽涛一个学校，而且也是学校里的校草学霸。

认识宁泽涛是个巧合，可以说，是个十分玛丽苏的偶遇。

那天他抱着一摞书走向教室，一个慌慌张张的人影就撞了过来，书撒了一地。

麦克沃伊赶紧弯腰捡书，那个“罪魁祸首”也蹲下去捡书。

“抱歉，我……”那人挠着头，结结巴巴地说道。

麦克沃伊看向面前的男孩:比自己高一些，亚洲人的英俊面孔，包子脸圆圆的貌似手感很好的样子。

“没事的。”麦克沃伊给了他一个温暖的微笑，抱着书准备进教室。

但那人忽然伸手拉住了他，麦克沃伊疑惑回头，看那人脸更红了，笑着说:“同学，还有事吗？”

男孩结结巴巴地吐出一句话:“我…我叫宁泽涛!”宁泽涛的心里有些唾弃自己没出息，看到麦克沃伊都不会说话了。

但麦克沃伊却眯着眼睛笑了起来:“卡梅伦·麦克沃伊。Ning，可以这样叫你吗？很高兴认识你。”说完便对着宁泽涛摆摆手，“我还有课，先走了。拜拜。”

“…嗯，拜拜…”宁泽涛忙回应道。

麦克沃伊“满面春风”地走进教室，坐到了自己的位置上。

拉金趴在桌子上懒懒地问道:“Cam，什么事啊，这么开心～”

“嗯……”麦克沃伊想到了宁泽涛脸红的模样，轻笑出声，“刚才，遇到了一个特别有趣的人。”

–  
宁泽涛和麦克沃伊的关系越来越好，两个人除了上课和睡觉，几乎每分每刻都黏在一起。

身为beta的拉金和麦克沃伊打趣道:“你和Ning什么时候在一起啊，真是的～”

麦克沃伊揪着拉金的耳朵，吼道:“不要乱说啦!”

“我没有乱说啦!你看Ning看你的眼神，恨不得要把你吃了似的！那天我只是抱了你一下，Ning看我的眼神都要喷出来火了！”拉金不满地控诉道。

麦克沃伊放开拉金的耳朵，趴在桌子上发起呆来。

–  
大学的最后一年，宁泽涛准备结束自己的暗恋，同时把自己的alpha身份告诉麦克沃伊。

alpha和beta，也挺合适的嘛，宁泽涛美滋滋地想。

可事情的发展并不像宁泽涛预料的那样。

–  
和往常一样，宁泽涛下了课就去找物理系某教室找麦克沃伊。不过今天的麦克沃伊似乎有些疲倦，他正趴在桌子上睡觉。

“嘿，Cam！”宁泽涛小跑到麦克沃伊身旁，拍了拍他。

“…嗯，Ning…”麦克沃伊睁开眼看了看宁泽涛，然后又重重地合上了。

“你怎么了，Cam？”

“…没事，只是有些困。”

“那你还去不去打球…”

“…去啊，当然去啦！”麦克沃伊一听打球，立马来了精神，站起身拉着宁泽涛就直奔篮球场。

麦克沃伊很享受和宁泽涛一起打球的时光，在场上他们总是完美的搭档。但今天他发现，自己好像越来越不对劲了。感觉身体有种东西在窜来窜去，皮肤也变得越来越烫。

“糟糕！”麦克沃伊的大脑中拉响了警报，“发情期！”

随着比赛的进行，场上的alpha气味越来越强烈，这压得麦克沃伊有些喘不过气来。

他的脸越来越红，身体也开始抑制不住地散发属于omega的奶油香气。场上的Alpha们嗅到了这股香甜的信息素味道，都躁动了起来，纷纷寻找来源。

宁泽涛发现了麦克沃伊的不适，大步走向麦克沃伊，香甜的omega气息扑面而来。

“！！！”宁泽涛搂住麦克沃伊，震惊之余，赶紧散发出自己抑制已久的海水Alpha信息素，以此掩盖住omega那香甜的奶油气味。

场上的alpha感受到了宁泽涛信息素的强大，再加上有些震惊宁泽涛是个隐藏的强大的alpha，没有人敢靠近宁泽涛怀里的麦克沃伊。

麦克沃伊觉得自己现在全身都在发烫，急需降温。而宁泽涛的皮肤，像海水一样凉，麦克沃伊的手贪婪着这一丝清凉，伴随着海水信息素，麦克沃伊觉得舒服多了。

“你再摸，我可不确定我能不能控制的住我自己了。”宁泽涛沙哑着声音说道。

麦克沃伊的脸更红了，身体软软的，使不上力气。宁泽涛干脆横抱起麦克沃伊，奔向宿舍。

麦克沃伊被放在床上，眼角微微泛红，抱着被子的身体有些颤抖:“Ning……抑制剂在抽屉里……”

“…你觉得一个正常alpha会给一个正在发情的omega抑制剂吗？”宁泽涛俯下身来想给麦克沃伊临时标记，却被麦克沃伊躲开了。

“怎么，你嫌弃我？”宁校草心里有些难过。

“不……不是……”

宁泽涛的信息素突然的大量散发让麦克沃伊更加想靠近他。额前的碎发已经被汗水打湿，这越来越难以忍耐了。

“我只是不想让你勉强……唔……”

宁泽涛直接吻住了麦克沃伊，“我当然不勉强……我喜欢你，Cam，我喜欢你……”

“……我也是，Ning……”麦克沃伊红着脸回应着，默许了宁泽涛凑近自己脖颈的动作。

清凉的海洋信息素注入腺体，两个人获得了前所未有的满足。

自那以后，校园里所有人都知道了:原来宁泽涛是个alpha，而麦克沃伊是个omega，并且两个人还是恋爱关系。

–  
几年之后，当拉金收到麦克沃伊的短信之后，他笑着回复: Ning终于可以不再瞪我了。

\---From Cam:  
“我们结婚了。”

END.


End file.
